poor little anubis girls
by STORY PERSON
Summary: house of anubis as characters from my fave book ever poor little b***h girl, no you dont have to read the book to understand it, with peddie fabina mabe amfie and possibly jara sorry moy fans, jackie collins auther is an adult writes so strong M for mature, and please review and tell me what you think
1. authers note

Poor little anubis girl cross between house of anubis and my fve book of all time poor little bitch girl,

Havin trouble deciding ho should play who so heres a quick info packet

Anabel mastero : rich with 2 movie star parents she hates. She moved to new york and runs a call girl business with boyfriend, I was thinking she could be played by Patricia or nina don't know yet

Franki romano: coke addicted dj living with his girlfriend anabell , being played by either fabian or eddie whoever is dating who gets piked for anabell

Bobby stantangelo stanispious: very welthy background wth a wide family and a beuty of a mother who is a wealthy tycoon who loves her children wdely. Will eventually dte Denver. Either played by Jerome or fabian

Denver jones: working as a sucesfull layer her bbest friend is caroline even though they don't live near each over she has a few relationships but eventually gets together with bobby her high school crush (her x makes a short appearance don't know who hell be yet depends on other charactors). Either played by mara or nina

Caroline: working as senetor Gregory stonemans assistan but she is also his secrate affair, but when she gets pregnant a desprate sennetor dose all he can to get rid of her, either mara partica or amber

Senetor Gregory stoneman : cheating on his wife with his secratry whos been nagging for ages he breaks it with his wife, but what will he do when she gets knocked up? Played by either Jerome mick or eddie

Mj: bobbys business partner hes affrican American and wll be played by alfie

Lucky: bobbys mother shell be played by a spare maby poppy or a girl who dosnt have a part

Zeena: bobbys had a crush on her for years since she stepped in to the club he and mj owned but shes all mind games oviously joy

Anabells dad: could he hae possibly killed his wife? It couldn't be. Victor oviously

Pls vote and if you see the book buy it its soo good Jackie Collins I love you


	2. charpter 1 patricia

Chapter 1

ANABELLE

(Patricia pov)

I stared at my nude body in a full length mirror making sure for every perfection, I had better be perfect after all the surgery, a nose job at 14 by the request of my oh so lovely mother dearest (sarcasm alert), then a boob job at my own request, lots of skin whitening to remove my freckles and turn the perfect milky white I always wanted, occasional lipo, lip enhancement and regular facials. Tonight I had a job, me and Eddie my boyfriend, own a call girl company. You would think me being the daughter of a rich movie star couple I would be swimming in cash but they don't care much, they just give me a weekly allowance and I have to keep Eddie on coke so we needed the money so when We were reading a newspaper about how a politician got caught with a call girl scandal. Our initial reaction was why he hadn't played cash. Then he would never have been caught. That's when we got the idea. But we don't have your average prostitutes, no. We have posh girls who wont go of and sell their story to the news, and our girls are all famous. Previous politicians actresses Broadway stars singers e.c.t. But they hide their faces with masks; to A hide their identities and B add mystery to their visits. No we are not the average prostitutes. Well I don't normally go on "dates" but sheriff Raini is a wealthy oil tycoon and our most popular client having a different girl 5 times a week, once he had 7 girls at once. He begged me to be the one to teach his 15 year old son the joys of sex, I could have sent him of with one of my 20,000 an hour girls, but he offered me 30,000 so how could I resist. Eddie was off with his friends Jerome and Alfie. I remember Jerome and Alfie, we went to high school together, that infamous prom night, me, Jerome, Alfie, a vodka bottle and a dare that ended in me snogging both of them. One day I walked into mood a nightclub and I saw them again, then they introduced me to the d.j Eddie, that's how we met. Well they were all going to Atlantic City for a weekend and I had spare time. I slipped on a strappy red dress and put my mask in my handbag. After I left the front door of our penthouse apartment I was no longer Patricia but Bella svetlana (of course I need a second name in case the police catch up on this) I went down to reception to ask if my car was here, he told me yes and I gave him a 20, I learned a long time ago to keep every one happy. I went into my car driven by chip, ughh I hate him. Hes the son of Jenny eddies cousin. She's always had a crush on Eddie. We had to hire her because we needed help and Eddie promised she'll never screw with them because she's trying to get into frankies good books, but frankies her family. Jenny has some serious problems. Cousins are just like siblings. Chip drove of to the arrangement point. "So" I heard him say "how re you today" can he not get the hint I don't like his 200-pound mum nor him "im not in the mood for small talk chip." I could see in the mirror he was grumbling under his breath and he seemed pretty mad. Chip has to go.


	3. Chapter 2 mara

Chapter 2

Denver

(Maras P.O.V)

So you might be wondering who I am? I'M Mara Jerfy, the hot shot attorney, my boss thinks I'M amazing, and I don't mean to sound rude, but I kind of am. I'M 25 and have already won the 2 very public cases involving an actor's drug scandal and several low-key cases. And I've never lost a case. And now I'M back in L.A. and re-meeting victor ramando. He's a famous actor accused of killing his movie star wife. Vera devanish ramando. I saw the fake snow on the drive way and it reminded me of my childhood, meeting Patricia, there daughter. We were good friends before high school. I remember at Christmas I had just moved from Chicago and was shocked to find out there was only fake snow in L.A. latest I've heard about her she dropped out of collage and is doing something to do with fashion design in new York I think. That's when I started to think

"_How the hell is she supposed to cope with the loss of her mother_?" but from what I've heard the whole nations struggling to cope. She was a beautiful woman when young and with age some said she grew a mature vibe while maintaining to look good. We went up the driveway to the house pushing through the fake snow. When we reached the end we rung the door and were greeted by a police officer and a forensic officer. We were told to stay out of certain designated areas and then pointed in the direction of MR. Ramando. When we eventually found him in his Hollywood mansion I have to say, he didn't look the slightest but upset when he spoke. If anything he seemed calm.

"Hello MR. Ramando. I'm so sorry for your loss. She was a truly great woman and will be missed." My boss Mr. Sweet taught me never to meet a client on his/ her first name but also to not be to formal, show compassion of some sort. Especially when the client is grieving. But from what I could tell, her fans were grieving more than he was. Mr. Sweet was stood next to me and followed with

"I was a huge fan of hers, and I hope you re okay, it's a great loss" this was the moment I started to hate Mr ramando.

"Well okay can we stop talking about her, of course she will be missed, and she has no future but unless we get on this case ill have no future." Not an ounce of compassion in his voice.

This was going to be a long trial.

**Hope you liked I'm going to change tons of things from the book and leave lots out just coz it's a 400 page book im not gonna re wright it out word for word and im gona shorten it … A LOT. Bye xx**


	4. Chapter 3 nina

Soz I haven't uploaded in ages ive been on holiday. P.s forgot to mention wen somins in italics it's a brief spell of someone elses pov

Chapter 3

Caroline  
aka nina

"why wont you just leave her" again aruingwith my boyfriend and boss senetor mic cambell. I know what your thinking isn't he married, well he is yes its an affair.

"ill do it soon" his usual excuse, at November he told me after Christmas after Christmas it was after new year, then it was after his sons birthday, then after valentines day, you know one last love day with his wife. Then after his daughters birthday

"no it wont be soon you always say that and it never happens" now Mick could see tears my eyes, his secretary and mistresses. _How had he gotten into this mess_.

"why are you crying?" he was trying to be compashonate but was clearly failing

how am I supposed to tell him? "nothing" was all I could blurt out of my mouth

"don't tell me this is nothing its something now tell me

several more tears rolled down my cheak before I could eventual mutter "I'm pregnatnt." _Fuck! _He stood in silence

"are, are you sure its mine" how could he even say that.

"yes im positive unlike some people I can actually remain faithful." Why did I even say that I loved him he probably would hate me now

_how am I supposed to get out of this_ "come here" he suddenly opened his arms and entered my embrace "I promise to look after you both." I loved him more than ever at that moment. "Now, how about you do that thing with your tongue I like so much" I knew what he mean so I went to the door and locked it shut while he closed the blindes and I went on my knees and, well I think the next gets to hot and steamy to say out loud ;)


End file.
